Morning Love's Touch
by Ms. Darku
Summary: Sai dan Sasuke, cinta yang begitu dingin but not meaningless baby :


Morning Love's Touch Pairing : SaiSasu

My First One - Mohon Bantuannya Minna-san, Mohon Bimbingannya/Pencerahannya dan Mohon kesabarannya kalau mau muntah atau marah :) Ini hanya sebuah karya...

* * *

Pagi ini Cuaca tampak begitu Indah karna cerah dan juga sedikit berangin.  
Cuaca seperti inilah yang sangat disukai oleh lelaki kesepian itu, Sai dari Ne.

Ketika Matahari mulai terbit kemerahan dibelakang bukit-bbukit yang tertutup pepohonan di hutan, Sai mulai menggoreskan pensilnya.  
Bukan, bukan fajar itu yang ingin ia kisahkan dalam kertasnya.  
Tapi gemerisik dedaunan yang bersiap - siap untuk berfotosintesis di awal musim panas kali ini.

Sai menggerakkan kuasnya perlahan, meresapi keindahannnya dan mengalirkannya melewati tinta tinta miliknya.  
Hembusan semilir angin pagi membuat Sai tergoda untuk menutup matanya.

Trek.  
-Sebuah dahan patah, terinjak oleh seseorang-

Sai tersenyum lembut tanpa membuka matanya "Tak biasanya kau ceroboh..."

"Hn" ujar Sasuke tak bisa mengelak.  
"Aku, hanya terkejut kau tidak ada dirumah sepagi ini" Sasuke duduk disamping kiri Sai.  
Terjembatani oleh peralatan lukis Sai ; beberapa botol Tinta, teh hangat dan Kertas-kertas.

Sai kembali melanjutkan lukisannya.

Hening.

Dua orang yang pendiam, sudah pasti suasana seperti inilah yang tercipta.

Srek. Srek...  
Sai berhenti untuk goresan terkhirnya.  
Matanya menatap fokus pada goresannya yang terakhir.  
Dahinya mengkerut, menangkap sesuatu yang aneh...

Sementara itu Sasuke yang heran mengapa Sai berhenti, menatap tajam sosok Sai.

Hening.  
Tenang sekali pagi ini, tapi ada yang mengusik perasaan Sasuke.  
Perasaannya tak setenang pagi ini, padahal ia sudah duduk bersama Sai.  
Entah Ia maknai siapa sosok Sai, tapi Ia tahu ia merasa lebih baik saat Sai bersamanya.  
Sinar matahari menyilaukan tatapan mata Sasuke, tiba - tiba Ia tersadar sesuatu.

_Hmmm, kau begitu memahami ku. Kita sama, sai... Karna itu, Aku paham apa yang kau butuhkan kali ini._

Partikel udara mendadak berubah. Rambut sebelah kiri Sai yang menjuntai sedikit berayun.  
_Shunshin No Jutsu- Hanya sempurna jika dilakukan oleh hokage ke-empat._  
_Mungkin Sasuke bosan..._ Ada degup kecewa dihati Sai.

Tuk.  
Sebuah batu kecil melompat dan memantul dari kepala Sai.

"Hei ! Kemarilah. Bagus sekali pemandangan dari sini" Ujar Sasuke tanpa menole.  
Ia duduk diatas pohon membelakangi Sai yang sedang menatap bingung punggung Sasuke yang sedang memainkan beberapa kerikil kecil.

Dahan yang kokoh itu sedikit bergerak, Sai berdiri menatap matahari yang beranjak dari singgasananya.

"Duduklah..."

Hening.

Cups.  
Sasuke mengecup pipi Sai.

"(^^) Ohayou, Sai..."

"(^/^) O..ohayou Sasuke..."

Hening.

"Kau... tidak mau membalas kecupan selamat pagi ku?" tanya Sasuke ragu.  
"Hm" sai terdiam tidak tahu mau apa. Tidak, Ia justru sedang terpesona.  
Terpesona oleh wajah cantik Sasuke yang diterpa cahaya pagi.

Sai menopang tubuhnya dengan satu tangan kanannya, Ia mendekat ke wajah Sasuke.

10 cm...

5 cm.. 3 cm..

Sasuke menutup matanya.  
Bibir Sai lembut menyentuh bibirnya.  
Nafas Hangat Sai yang berbau teh hijau melati menggoda Sasuke untuk mencicipi lebih dalam ruang mulut Sai.  
Sasuke membuka mulutnya, membiarkan Lidah Sai yang ramping berbagi sisa rasa teh hijau melati.

Pagi belum begitu hangat, tapi wajah Sasuke sudah bersemu.  
Tubuh Sasuke menghangat, bukan karna sinar mentari. Tapi karna kecupan - kecupan Sai dilehernya.

"Umh, Sai... Ahh..." Masih meninggikan harga dirinya, Sasuke menahan tubuh Sai yang mendesaknya bersandar ke pohon sambil menahan pesona nafsu dan nafas Sai dileher dan telinganya.

Sai berhenti. Ia menatap Mata Sasuke yang tampak jelas menikmati semua itu.  
"Apa ini ya rasanya Cinta, yang sampai - sampai bisa membuat wajahmu merah begitu?" tanya Sai dengan caranya yang menyebalkan.

Sasuke menghela Nafas, bersyukur semua itu berhenti.  
Jujur, Ia hampir tak sanggup lagi membela harga dirinya. Kesombongannya.

"Kau senang?" Tanya Sasuke. Aku hanya membatu, gumam Sasuke.  
Sai menoleh ke arah lain, fokus dan menjawab "Belum"  
Sai mendorong tubuh sasuke bersandar ke batang pohon utama.

"Ap.." Salah jika Sasuke bisa mengehentikan rasa penasaran Sai.  
Ya, Sai penasaran dengan 'rasa' yang Ia rasa barusan. Nikamat, menyenangkan dan... Ia ingin melakukannya lagi.

Sai mencium Sasuke dalam - dalam.  
Sasuke takluk oleh pesona Sai, Ia memejamkan matanya. Hanya Ciuman, pikirnya.  
Sai menuruni leher Sasuke.  
"Umh, Sai... Jangan lagi."  
Sai mengecup dada Sasuke. Sasuke mengejang.  
Sai tegak kembali dan menciumi bibir Sasuke.  
Tak nyaman begitu, Sai mengubah posisi. Ia membuka paha Sasuke.  
Tujuannya adalah agar bisa lebih dekat, namun pikiran Sasuke terlalu Jauh.  
Sasuke lemas, terbuai oleh imajinnasinya sendiri, Ia memilih pasrah ditangan Sai.

Sai mengelus paha bagian dalam Sasuke. Ciumannya bertambah nikmat, pikir Sai.  
Ya, Nikmat. Lebih..., batinnya.

Sai menelusup masuk. Jari -jarinya membelai bagian sensitive Sasuke yang sudah tegang.  
"Ungh..." Sasuke melenguh. "Sai.. ah.."  
Sai menarik pelan, dan Sasuke kambali bersuara. Suara yang membuatnya sedikit merinding.  
Kali ini Sai melakukannya tidak selembut tadi, ia mengeerakkan tangannya lebih cepat.  
Dan Sasuke pun lepas kendali, Ia mendesah Nikmat. "Ahh, Ahh..."  
Sai merasa celananya juga sedikit sesak. Sai membuka resletingnya. Ia paham...  
"Sasuke.. Umh..." Sai menggesekkan milikknya kepaha Sasuke.  
"Mmmhh..." Sasuke mengulum tak tahan.  
Jemari Sasuke yang gemetar mengelus milik Sai.  
Sai menutup matanya menikmati.

"Aku tahu.. hhh.. Ahh.. Sasuke.."  
Sai berusaha berbicara. "Menunduklah..."  
Sasuke paham, Ia membuka mulutnya. Membiarkan Sai mendorong masuk miliknya kedalam mulutnya.  
Sasuke kemudian mencoba megulum milik Sai. Cukup Besar.  
"Umhh..." Lidah Sasuke menari menghisap - hisap.  
"Ahh, Sasuke.. Ahhh.. hh.. mmmhhh..." Sai membuka dan menutup matanya.  
Tangannya meremas rambut Sasuke, Sasuke semakin bersemangat menekan-nekankan lidahnya.

"Ah, Sasuke... hhh.. kita, kita harus pindah.."  
Ujar Sai menarik kepala Sasuke agar tegak kembali.

"unghh... Kau benar."

Wush...  
Hanya kelebat Angin yang tersisa.  
Dan teh yang menjadi dingin...  
Dan tinta - tinta dan kertas kertas...


End file.
